


call me beep me

by prkjimin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non Idol AU, almost mutual pining, lapselock, texting fix that isn't entirely text message based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjimin/pseuds/prkjimin
Summary: kwon soonyoung does not know how to text





	call me beep me

**Author's Note:**

> i love kim possible
> 
> sorry any any mistakes/typos/errors etc !

kwon soonyoung, chan learns, does not know how to text. 

 

and maybe that's a little unfair to say, because soonyoung does know how, if his endless list of conversations dating to a year ago say anything. he just isn't very good at it. 

 

he doesn't understand the careful etiquette of texting; replying too late to time sensitive messages and abusing emojis, sending multiple texts all on different subjects in the span of four minutes. 

 

he also, for whatever god forsaken reason, decided at some point autocorrect wasn't a necessary, resulting in messages more often than not being a scrambled incoherent mess that leaves chan guessing if soonyoung’s piss drunk somewhere or just typing too quickly (it's the latter, most of the time.)

 

chan’s phone buzzes one night as he's trying -- and failing miserably -- to cram a unit’s worth of biology into his deteriorating brain, turning it to mush inside his skull. he nearly pounces on his phone, welcoming the distraction with open arms until he sees the mess of letter on his screen and soonyoung’s contact name (which consists of the elders initials and an onslaught of star emojis that he just won't let chan change).

 

he almost sighs when he swipes the message open, wondering if decoding his hyung’s message would cause more of a headache then trying to teach himself biology.

 

ksy

10:27pm

dadyd!! r u fiished work???

 

chan furrows his eyebrows, wondering if his dysphericing skills are lacking or if soonyoung had just referred to him as “daddy”

 

chan

10:27pm

what

 

he sends back simply, throwing his phone back onto his bed because he knows soonyoung won't bless him another response for at least twenty minutes, turning back to his heavy textback reluctantly. 

 

to his surprise, his phone goes off again less than two minutes later. 

 

ksy

10:29pm

oh lol ur nt my father

 

ksy

10:29pm

ur nubmers r the sam but differnet 

 

chan huffs a little airy laugh, unsurprised at the mix up between contacts because he’s pretty sure soonyoung has still yet to save a single number apart from the local pizza delivery. 

 

before chan can type a response however, his phone is buzzing again, the younger slightly surprised at how active soonyoung is. 

 

ksy 

10:30pm

but if u send me mkney for allowencd u could b my daddy;)

 

chan nearly chokes when he reads over the message, going through it a third and fourth time just to ensure this isn't a stroke or hallucination, half convinced now that this is one of the rare occasions that soonyoung’s drunk and his brain is beginning to seize function when he realizes he's read it correctly. 

 

chan

10:32pm

oh ya that's me, ur three year younger bdsm sugar daddy dom who's actually a whole infant 

 

is what he ends up sending in response, deciding to go along with soonyoung’s joke somewhat because he doesn't wanna be  _ that guy _ who can't platonically joke around about being in sexual relationships with his friends. 

 

again, soonyoung's response is surprisingly fast and chan has to wonder if the elder had possibly been waiting for his text. 

 

ksy

10:34pm

smh no bdsm daddies here

 

and then,

 

ksy

10:34pm

i'd settle for some vanilla kisses with you though 

 

it's the lack of misspellings that really gets chan, picturing soonyoung sitting on his couch, or floor, or bed or wherever and deliberately pressing each letter in order, words joining together to create a sentence with some sort of intentions that chan isn't sure of just yet, unsure if he actually wants to know. 

 

chan

10:37pm

lmao are you feeling okay??

 

the younger sends, only a little less concerned for his own well being as he finds himself reading soonyoung’s messages again. maybe he'd gotten his phone stolen, or maybe chan’s being pranked. there's a million motives that could be lingering behind soonyoung’s messages besides real, actual mutual interest in chan so he tries not to let himself get too invested. 

 

ksy

10:40pm

ofc 

 

ksy

10:40pm

got a little 2 confident behind an innocent joke n accidently exposed how i felt, ooPs

 

chan frowns at this, confused as to what soonyoung’s implying as another hundred scenarios whirl through his brain. 

 

chan

10:41pm

what do you mean?

 

ten minutes go by without a response and chan almost screams when he hears his phone go off, unlocking it quickly to reveal soonyoung’s message because he's almost driven himself insane trying to conjure up a reason.

 

ksy

10:53pm

i just mean that i genuinely do like u but i approached it w a joke which leads this to b weird now lol

 

chan wishes he could describe the feeling in his stomach as anything other than a violent, rumbling hurricane of emotion but he can't as he slaps either hand over his steadily warming cheeks, barely aware he's squeaking until the sound echoes back into his own ears. 

 

his hands are shaking as he types a careful response, rewording it twice before finally bringing himself to hit send and then he's hovering over his device like a hawk, jumping at every sound and cursing at every instagram notification. 

 

chan

10:55pm

i really hope you aren't fucking with me bc i actually like you soonyoung and it’ll be really uncool if you're just doing this for a laugh js

 

ksy

11:00pm

is that how lowly you think of me? ouch :( </3

 

ksy

11:00pm

i really do like you lee chan

 

at this chan jumps into the call app, typing soonyoung’s number easily -- because he's good at remembering things and  _ not _ because he's spent so many hours staring at the other’s contact okay? -- and biting his lip a little harder at each rhythmic ring until soonyoung answers. 

 

“kwon residence, how may i help you?” he answers, cheery and perky like he hadn't just flipped chan’s entire world on its head. 

 

“you're an  _ asshole _ ,” chan breathes, laughing in almost disbelief and then there's an echo of an equally pleased laugh, light and innocent that sends chan's heart soaring. 

 

“oh man, you could have warned me if you were just calling to verbally abuse me over the phone,” soonyoung jokes and chan can practically hear the pout in his voice. 

 

“it’s due diligence, you almost gave me a heart attack. how could you of all people think it's a good idea to confess over text?” chan squawks but he's still smiling brightly, giddy at the realization that this is real. 

 

“in my defence, i had a really good speech prepared with a little love letter and all, but you were going along with the joke so i got ahead of myself.” soonyoung says, clearing his throat a little before chan has a chance to reply, and then;

 

“are you down for some vanilla making out right now?”

 

chan can only yell in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> me: hopes that if i write enough mediocre soonchan someone will take pity n post some mf good ass soonchan  
> maybe one day i'll learn to use capitals


End file.
